Maybe She Does
by Vapor2008
Summary: Parts of what could have been going through Tony's head in different episodes. This will chronicle the major turning points of Tony and Ziva's relationship.
1. Silver War'

Maybe She Does

"_I freaking hate Mondays."_

Why do we even have to work on Mondays? Everyone should know that the weekend is for partying. On Monday no one is in any sort of condition to work. But I guess if we didn't work on Monday, Tuesday would be our Monday. Whatever. Mondays suck.

"_I shouldn't have come in to work today. Gibbs sees me like this---."_

"_He'll probably be as horrified as I am, Agent DiNozzo."_

What the hell? I thought she was back where she belonged. As far away from us as possible.

"_What the hell are you doing here, Ziva?"_

Why doesn't she ever just answer a question the first time? She's like a female version of Gibbs. Only a lot better looking.

"_Gibbs didn't tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Mossad's assigned me to NCIS as a liaison officer. We're gonna be working together."_

No. I refuse to ever work with her. She thinks she can just walk in here and take Kate's place? Well, she's wrong. Gibbs won't allow it. He'll make her pack her bags and go back to where she belongs.

She won't fit in here anyway. She can't even use our language correctly. Porcu-swine? What's that all about? It's obvious to everyone else she doesn't belong here. Why can't she just see that?

"_When's he come in?"_

"_Now."_

Good. Gibbs is here. He'll fix this whole mess. She won't still be here by the end of the day. Hopefully, she'll be back on a plane to Hell and she'll stay there for the rest of time.

Yep. She's in for it now. Gibbs didn't know about this. Once he gets back from talking to the director, it'll all be over for little Miss Officer David.

Wow. I actually almost feel sorry for her. She really looks like she's upset about this whole misunderstanding. I guess I could understand. I mean, she's in a foreign country, she doesn't really know anyone, she knows she's not liked by anyone here, and she now knows she's not wanted. Man, and I hate Mondays. This isn't turning out to be a very good one for her.

Wait a minute, DiNozzo! What are you doing? She comes waltzing in here thinking she can just take Kate's place and you feel sorry for her? What's that all about? Right. It's time to mess with the little Israeli.

"_You want something to read?"_

"_What's the verdict?"_

"_Pack your trash."_

You know? For some reason I was expecting Gibbs to be a little nicer when he told her to get lost. I don't know why but I really do feel sorry for her again. Pack your trash. That's almost saying that he doesn't even value her. Well, why would he? It's not like she's ever done anything good for us. Still, she seems so lost now. I actually wish there was a way I could help.

"_Ms. David will be with us for awhile."_

Okay. Now I'm really confused. Since when does Gibbs ever change his mind? Yeah, sure, I felt sorry for her, but that didn't mean I actually wanted her on this team. We don't need her. She has no kind of experience that will be helpful to us. We investigate. We don't assassinate people just because they pissed us off. If we did, well, McGee…

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm observing you, Tony."_

Freaking Ninja. If she gets into the habit of sneaking up on me, I can't guarantee that I won't react with a weapon someday. Observing me. Could she have said that in any more of a creepy nature? Why did Gibbs stick her with me? Oh right, she's supposed to be my new partner. Yeah, like she will ever be anything like a partner to me.

"_Most likely from when he tried to claw his way out."_

"_Since his fingers were shredded, that must've been hard to figure out. Agent David."_

"_It's pronounced Da-veed. Or you can just call me Ziva."_

Okay. Even though I don't really like her, that was actually going too far on Abby's part. At least Ziva is trying. It's got to be hard on her, knowing that we all don't want her here. I would have been gone a long time ago. Whatever, maybe with a little more from Abby, Ziva really will be gone.

"_Remind me not to piss her off."_

"_Oh, DiNozzo, you have no idea."_

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Anyway, I guess, maybe, I was wrong. It seems she did do something a little useful. Like catch the bad guys. It was her freaking Ninja skills again. Seriously, I'm learning that she is not someone to be messed with. I still don't like her. I still don't think she belongs on this team, but maybe NCIS could use her somewhere else.

"_She's gone, Gibbs. I don't think Kate would mind. I found this, but I have a feeling, she would have wanted you to have it."_

They don't know I can see and hear them. She doesn't know I was watching her. I watched as she found that sketchbook. More than anything else, I wanted to go rip it out of her hands, but for some reason, I didn't. Something, deep down inside, told me she would do the right thing. She did. Gibbs has it now. I saw her give it to him.

I think she was saying something when she did that. Something she didn't actually verbalize. I think she was letting us know that it's okay to always remember Kate. She won't hold that against us. I think she was also letting us know that she wasn't trying to replace Kate. I think she just wants a fair chance. Maybe she deserves it. I don't know. I don't know her that well. All I know is what she will show.

She's closed off. Worse than Gibbs, if that's even possible. At least with Gibbs we know parts of his past, we know some of the things that make him Gibbs. With her I know almost nothing. For some reason I can't explain though, I want to know more. She intrigues me in a way Kate never did. I know that Ziva has a past, and I want to know what it is.

I watch her as she heads to the elevator and I think that maybe, just maybe, she does belong here after all.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've started watching season three again, so most of my upcoming stories will be going a little backwards. Just bare with me, I hope that through my stories I can give people a good look at exactly how everyone has changed and when those changes occurred. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**


	2. Under Covers

"_I take it you're not interested in the premium channels?"_

"_There's only one thing I'm interested in right now."_

Man, what I would give for that to be true. Just thinking about it makes this whole undercover thing that much harder. We're supposed to pretend to be married. Pretend. You know, after my childhood, I'm not so keen on pretending anymore. Yet, I find that I have to do it time and time again. Oh well. It's part of the job, but damn she looks hot right now.

"_Would you like me to have the maid make up the bed for you, sir?"_

"_Oh, that won't be necessary."_

Ha! McGee thinks we actually did something. Obviously, he doesn't know Ziva that well. I think she would kill me if I really tried something with her. But, hey, like I'm going to inform him of that. I'll just play it up and let him think what he wants. After all, when you're undercover you are living in secrecy, right?

"_But the night's just getting started, my little hairy butt."_

Whoa. Hold on just a second. Little hairy butt? Seriously? Does she know that Gibbs can hear her? What's she trying to do? Humiliate me in front of everyone? Okay, yeah, I called her sweetchecks first, but that's a nice nickname. Little hairy butt is not nice. Actually, I'm kind of insulted by that.

Ugh, when this started I was rather excited by it. Now, I just can't wait for it to be over. Spending this much time with Ziva is either going to drive me crazy or kill me, the second being my first choice right now.

"_Sophie!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. I thought I heard something."_

For crying out loud!! She sleeps with a gun in her hand tucked under her pillow! Is she crazy? I want out. Right now. I'm not staying in a hotel room with a chick as weapons crazy as her. This is nuts.

This is Gibbs. He must be mad at me or something. Why else would be make me risk my life? Okay, yeah, I'm willing to risk my life in the line of duty, but last time I checked I didn't agree to risk my life by simply sleeping in the same bed as my partner. I'm never going undercover with her again. At least, not until Gibbs tells me to again.

"_I'm pregnant, Tony."_

Seriously?! Could she have picked any worse of a time to tell me that? Of course, I know she's talking about the mission, but Maya doesn't. Way to go, Ziva. She just ruined a perfectly good date for me. Doesn't she realize that all this acting is sure making me want to get out there? She's just playing me and I'm not finding it amusing in the least.

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Just trying to picture you pregnant."_

"_Don't."_

"_I have to. I'm gonna be a father. It's a great responsibility."_

"_Maybe it's not yours."_

Even though we're just pretending I don't like that statement. For some reason a part of me doesn't like the idea of Ziva being pregnant with a kid that isn't mine. That's not even rational. Ziva isn't pregnant. Sophie was. I shouldn't even be thinking about that.

But, I wonder what she would be like as a mother. I know she's an assassin and everything, but something tells me there is a softer side to Ziva; one that would be a great mother. You know, now that I think about it, I can picture a nice little house somewhere, a couple a kids and Ziva to come home to. Really, it doesn't look that bad.

Whoa! What are you doing DiNozzo? That's your partner and that's all she is. Stop thinking about her like that. Man, if she knew what was going through your head right now… Well, you wouldn't be alive for much longer; much less ever be a father.

"_If they resist; shoot the woman."_

Like hell he's ever going to shoot her. I'll die first.

"_I might have a plan."_

"_Might?"_

"_The Raniers obviously stole something they want. You're going to give it to them."_

"_We don't have it."_

"_You're going to tell them it's in our hotel room. The only way they'll find it is if you show them. McGee should be waiting for us in there."_

"_Good plan, except for one minor drawback."_

"_What?"_

"_When I leave, they'll most likely put a bullet through your head."_

"_Oh, well, I didn't say it was a perfect plan."_

Yeah, I was really hoping she wouldn't think of that. But, of course she would. She's an assassin too, she knows how they work. Still, I was hoping. I have to get her out of here. My number one priority is to keep her safe. She's my partner and she comes before me. That's just how it works. She knows that. I hope she just does what I say.

She won't. But I can hope.

"_Enough, enough, Tony. I think you made your point."_

"_I want a divorce."_

Hell, I never want to be married again. Seriously, if I have to go through all of this for a fake wife, what the hell are they going to want me to do for a real one? I'm done. No more committed version of Tony. Nope, I'm a short-term kind of guy and I plan on staying that way. There is no woman on the face of the planet worth almost getting killed over. Not even Ziva.

"_And I'm driving you home."_

_Um... Yeah right. I want to live._

"_All right, I'm good."_

Yeah, not so much. Ziva just ran up and put her arm around my waist. You know, she really has been acting like she cares about me. Like she's sorry for what happened. Yeah, I really doubt it. Trained assassins don't care when someone gets beat up.

She starts to walk me to the elevator though and I begin to think that maybe, just maybe she does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long for me update here guys. I just started a new semester and my schedule is crazy. I promise to try to keep up on it a little more though. Thanks for all the great reviews I keep getting. You are all awesome!!**


	3. Boxed In

**Sorry this took so long again. I'm finding very little free time in my schedule. I'm also having a little trouble reading Tony lately, so I have to watch the episode a few times before I have things figured out. Again, honest reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for everyone's support so far! I hope you all enjoy this one.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_You should've been there last night, you would've loved it. Two warriors squaring off in the ring."_

"_I had plans with McGee."_

"_Mud glistening off their thongs. Wait, back up a second. You were with McGeek?"_

"_No, he was with me. I was making him dinner."_

Whoa. Hold on. What was Ziva doing making him dinner? There's not anything going on there, right? Nah. He's not her type.

Right?

"_At what point did the Earth come off its axis?"_

"_Perhaps now Tony."_

Um… I wonder if she realizes she's holding my hand. Yeah, I don't think so, because she's still holding it. Wow. Her hands are really soft. I wonder what kind of soap or lotion she uses.

Hold on. Don't even start to think like that DiNozzo. You have a job to do right now, and if you don't do it, Gibbs kill you. Focus. Now.

"_Customs seal's been broken."_

"_Tony!"_

Why do there always have to be guys with guys? Why? For once can't we just have a nice simple little case where no one uses a gun?

I have to get her out of here. Partners watch out for each other. I have to keep her alive or Gibbs will kill me. Again.

"_Get inside."_

Oh, this is a bad idea. A really bad idea. But I have to keep us alive, so I'm sticking with it. We can figure this all out when there aren't guys shooting at us anymore. If we're alive then, anyway.

"_You're not panicking on me, are you?"_

"_I'm not panicking. This is me mad."_

Part of me doesn't believe that. I always thought Ziva mad would be, well, much scarier. I think she's panicking. At least a little bit. I wonder why being trapped in a metal box makes our little Mossad agent panic…

"_Second of all, I like dark, tight spaces."_

"_Unless, of course, they insist on some form of commitment."_

Okay, that is completely not true. Well, mostly not true. Alright, fine, that's pretty much true. Why does she always go back to that? Does she think that's a fault? Something I should be ashamed of? Well, I'm not.

Guys who get married or something are trapped for the rest of their lives. No, that's not for me. DiNozzo's are free men. When roam where and when we want to and we don't let anyone hold us back. She'll get that someday.

"_Does it matter? We need to get out of here Tony."_

"_Yeah, I heard that the first fifty times you said it."_

Seriously, what's with her? I thought she was the master of calm. What's with the panicking? She's not acting like a trained killer. She's acting like a scared little school girl. I wonder what she's hiding…

"_Why are you on top of me?"_

"_I'm protecting you, Tony."_

"_Don't."_

"_Well, you didn't seem to mind when we were undercover."_

"_That might have something to do with the fact that you were naked."_

"_Perhaps if it were warming in here."_

"_Let me rephrase the question. Why are you still on top of me?"_

Not that I'm really complaining, but this is so not the time or the place. We need to get out of here, and her distracting me like that isn't really helping me focus at all. I would think she would be spending all of her time and effort trying to get out. She's the one who seems afraid.

Hold on. Protecting me? Does she really think that I need protecting? If I remember correctly, I was the one willing to die to protect her when we were undercover. I don't need her to protect me.

"_Hey, listen, if this thing goes off, I just want you to know…"_

"_This is not your fault. I know."_

"_No, I was gonna say your life would have had more meaning if you had slept with me."_

"_If you had anything else on your mind, perhaps I would have."_

"_Really?"_

"_No."_

Whatever. No woman can fully withstand the DiNozzo charm without giving in at least a little. She has no idea what she's talking about. They may have trained her to withstand torture in Mossad, but they didn't teach her how to withstand me at full force.

"_So riddle me this, Batgirl. How does one wrangle an invite to dinner at your place?"_

"_Why? You feel a little left out, Tony?"_

As if. I just want to see what her apartment looks like. I bet it's got a lot of scary weapon type things in it. It's like a death trap. Yeah, I bet our little ninja girl has a lot of fun little toys in there. Besides, it would be easier to get her to sleep with me if I could get into her place…

"_I'm stunned because you never talk about yourself. Why is that?"_

"_Maybe I like a little privacy."_

"_No, I understand. But we could die here. I mean, you know, we're in a cold metal box. So give me something. Happiest moment? Most embarrassing moment? First time you realized daddy wasn't perfect." _

Wow. There is something there. She won't want to talk about it. That's just who she is, but her eyes won't shut up. That's also just who she is. She can't really hide how she feels. At least, not to me. Maybe that's because we're partners, and we need to be able to read each other to stay alive.

Maybe I overstepped myself. If I did, I'm not apologizing. She never talks about herself. I just want to know something about her. She might not be answering my question, but she told me more than she knows.

It's obvious there is a lot of hurt there. Maybe some hatred, but mostly hurt. I bet she spent most of her life trying to get daddy's approval. That would explain a lot. I almost feel sorry for her. Growing up could not have been easy for her. Growing up, being trained to kill, not exactly the childhood everyone longs for. Someday I'll get her to open up a little.

"_It's only a matter of time before they find us."_

When did the tables turn? When did she start telling me to look on the bright side of things? Last time I checked, she was freaked out because we were trapped inside a metal box. Whatever. I hope she's right.

"_Tony, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to dinner last night."_

Oh boy. We're dead. She would never apologize for something like that if she didn't think we were going to die.

Why didn't she invite me?

"_Who's going to drive you home?"_

"_I am. I'm making him dinner tonight."_

"_What are you cooking him?"_

"_Italian."_

"_You cook Italian?"_

"_Her cooking rocks, Tony. What was the name of that dish you made last night at your party?"_

"_Cholent. Slow cooked beef with potatoes and beans. It wasn't bad."_

The whole freaking team but me? She invited everyone, even Gibbs and she didn't invite me. That's completely unfair.

Whoa. What was that look for? Why is she looking at me like that? Like she knows something that I don't. What's really going on here?

For a second I think she had no reason not to invite me with everyone else. Then I take a good look at her face and realize that maybe, just maybe, she does.


End file.
